World on Fire
by xSakanade
Summary: Ihr Leben ist ein Alptraum. Sie möchte unbedingt eine brave und liebe Tochter sein, trifft jedoch überall auf Missgunst. Doch eines Nachts geschieht etwas Grausames... Und genau hier beginnt für sie ein neues Leben... und mit ihm erwacht eine Gefahr, die in Soul Society schon längst vergessen war. [M für spätere Kapitel; Shinji x OC; spielt anfangs mehrere hundert Jahre vor Bleach]


**Inspiriert vom gleichnamigen Song von Trading Yesterday.**

**Anmerkungen**:  
Teilweise wird es ein wenig länger mit den Updates dauern, dafür sind die Kapitel aber relativ lang. Aber okay, was gibt es noch groß zu sagen, bevor ihr lest? Erst einmal ein "Danke", dass ihr es überhaupt tut xD  
Und ja... Ich finde die Beschreibungen sollten länger sein hier... *total nachdenken musste, wie sie es am besten schreibt x.x*  
Aber nun viel "Spaß"

**Chapter #1: Orchard of Mines**

Ich dachte immer, ich würde eine schöne und starke Frau werden. Ich habe gedacht, dass mir alle Türen im Leben offen stehen würden... ich habe diese ganze Scheiße hier nicht gewollt. Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass sie alle leiden. Ich habe gedacht, wir würden einfach gemeinsam durch die Welt streifen... und lachen. Ich dachte, ich hätte hier glücklich sein können – aber... wenn ich so auf mein Leben zurückblicke: Wann war mir jemals Glück vergönnt? Eben. Nie. Mir war es nie vergönnt. Nicht hier. Nicht damals... und vor allem nicht in der Zukunft. Genauso wie ich mich gerade wieder so fühle, als ob ich an einem dünnen Faden hängen würde... der mir die Luft abschnürt, obwohl ich atmen will. Als ob ich um die Luft kämpfen muss – aber vielleicht liegt das nur an dem Tränenmeer, das über meine Wangen läuft. Wo soll ich denn nur hin? Ich bin alleine... und die Welt um mich herum fällt in sich zusammen. „Ach, ich hab dich eigentlich ganz gern, wenn du Scheiße baust." Worte. Ich hasse diese Worte, will sie nicht mehr hören. Weil es denjenigen, der sie gesagt hat... weil es ihn nicht mehr gibt. Weil diese Seele in den Himmel eingekehrt ist – den es gar nicht gibt, aber lasst mich mich doch an diese eine Hoffnung klammern! Lasst mich doch wenigstens einen Funken in der Dunkelheit sehen. Nein, ich habe kein Glück in meinem Leben, weil ich allen anderen nur Unglück und Pech bringe. Und wieder höre ich sie. Die Worte. Das Lachen. Überall um mich herum. Es hat damals nicht geklungen, als ob sie mich ausgelacht haben und das haben sie auch nicht... nur haben sie in meinen Gedanken just in diesem Moment Masken auf... und sie tun es. Sie lachen mich aus. Nein, ich möchte die Worte nicht mehr hören. Sie schnüren mir die Kehle nur noch weiter zu. Tun mir noch mehr weh. Ich versuche mit aller Kraft mich zu beruhigen, tief einzuatmen, gegen meine Verzweiflung und die daraus resultierende Panik anzukämpfen. Doch es will mir nicht gelingen. Als ob die Luft um mich herum Druck auf mich ausüben und mich erdrücken würde, mache ich mich ganz klein. Wenn ich klein bin, dann sieht man weniger von mir. Ganz klein. Ich weiß, dass ich einen erniedrigenden Anblick biete, wie ich die Arme um meine Beine geschlungen habe, sie an meinen Brustkorb gezogen habe. Ich weiß, dass ich erbärmlich bin. Und deshalb bin ich mir auch nicht wertvoll genug, um dieses Wimmern zu stoppen, dass meine Kehle verlässt. Normalerweise würde er nun kommen, weil er wissen würde, dass es mir nicht gut geht. Das hat er immer schon geschafft. Irgendwie zumindest. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es immer wusste, aber er war immer da. Er hat gehört, was ich gesagt habe, ohne dass ich auch nur ansatzweise den Mund aufgemacht habe. Normalerweise würde ich nun nicht alleine sein, während ich diesen schmerzvollen, ächzenden Schrei ausstoße. Normalerweise. Doch ich war noch nie normal. Nichts um mich herum war normal gewesen. Weil ich einfach nur ein Haufen Dreck bin. Das Dreckigste was diese Welt zu bieten hat. Ward ihr schon einmal ein Teil von etwas, von dem ihr dachtet, dass es niemals enden würde? Ob nun Glück, oder einfach die Zusammenkunft bei Freunden... tja... mein „Etwas" ist natürlich geendet... und ich liege hier in der Nacht und grabe die Fingernägel in das Fleisch in meinen Armen. Meine Fingernägel, an denen immer noch sein Blut klebt. Immer noch glaube ich seine Zeigefinger an meinen Mundwinkeln zu spüren... das hat er immer gemacht, wenn ich geweint habe... und er hat sie nach oben gezogen... mich angegrinst: „Siehst du? So siehst du doch gleich viel schöner aus." Und bei der Erinnerung an diese Worte, wird mein Weinen zu einem haltlosen Schluchzen. Sie sind gestorben. Die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Und natürlich... bin ich daran Schuld.

Ein paar hundert Jahre früher -

„Yushiro, hör auf damit. Schau doch mal ihre Augen an. Sie hat Angst vor dir." Seine Augen weiten sich kurz, doch dann verzieht er das Gesicht vor meinen Augen in ein genauso abfälliges Grinsen wie seine große Schwester. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso sie ihn so gemein zu anderen sein lässt. Oder einfach zu mir. Nur weil ich anders bin, bin ich doch nicht weniger Mensch, oder? Doch darüber kann ich gerade nicht nachdenken, denn die Faust ist immer noch direkt vor meinem Gesicht. Sie hat kurz davor Halt gemacht. Das Grinsen wird zu einem Lächeln und die Faust verwandelt sich in eine Hand. Naiv wie ich bin ergreife ich sie und er zieht mich hoch, während er so etwas wie „Entschuldigung" sagt... und dann lässt er meine Hand wieder los. Ich falle in den Dreck. Mein Po tut weh. Tränen steigen in meine Augen. „Ooooh... nun doch nicht weinen, meine Kleine." Er fährt mir mit der Hand durch meinen Haarschopf, den sie schon mit einem Messer verstümmelt haben. Sie sind verfilzt und er scheint sich regelrecht in den Knoten darin zu verfangen, zieht mich schließlich an meinen Haaren hoch, wobei ich schreie. „Weißt du, was ich am meisten an dir hasse? Diese stechenden Augen von dir." Eine Handbewegung und wieder falle ich auf den Boden. Die Leute um uns herum laufen einfach weiter vorbei. Ich frage mich warum. Aber das habe ich mich schon oft gefragt. Die flache Hand trifft meine Wange mitsamt meinem Ohr. Ich fühle mich taub und bekomme nicht mit, was seine Schwester zu ihm sagt... und dann gehen sie wieder, während ich weiterhin auf dem Boden sitze. Im Dreck (Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich genau da hingehöre).  
Ich wurde an diesem Tag acht Jahre alt und sollte meinem Stiefvater, der ein kleines Geschäft mit Heilkräutern leitete, etwas im Dorf holen. Ich lebe bei ihm und meiner Mutter am Dorfrand, was natürlich nicht gut für sein Geschäft ist. Deshalb unternimmt er oft Gänge durch das Dorf und macht sich – wie er sagt, wenn er und Mama lauter werden – zum Affen. Ich habe noch nie einen Affen gesehen, aber ich frage mich, ob sie genauso böse sind wie er manchmal. Er bringt Mama zum weinen, wenn er ihr wieder vorwirft, dass sie wegen mir noch zu Grunde gehen würden. Er sagt, dass ich daran Schuld bin. Ich weiß nicht warum, doch einmal bin ich von der Leiter gefallen, als ich Mama was helfen wollte. Damals war es noch nicht so schlimm gewesen mit den Blicken der Leute, doch ich hörte sie flüstern, dass ich mir eigentlich etwas hätte brechen müssen. Aber das habe ich nicht. Ich bin danach gleich wieder aufgestanden. Sie sagten ich solle von ihnen verschwinden. Meine Mama meinte, dass meine Knochen einfach nur härter und widerstandsfähiger als die von anderen sind und dass sie mehr aushalten würden. Aber mein Stiefvater ist anderer Meinung. Wenn er mitbekommt, dass ich sie höre, knallt er mir die Tür vor der Nase zu, dass sie fast aus den Angeln reist und sie mich unter sich begräbt. Und dann höre ich Mamas Schreie. Und dann ein Stöhnen. Und noch eins. Und dann habe ich mich meistens schon irgendwo verkrochen. Ein eigenes Zimmer habe ich ja nicht.  
Als ich nach Hause komme, höre ich wieder die Schreie meines Vaters. Ich habe einen Umweg genommen, weil ich Angst hatte. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie sehen würden, dass ich geweint hatte. Weil Mama sieht das immer gleich und wenn sie dann fragt, warum ich denn geweint habe, schnaubt mein Stiefvater nur verächtlich... und dann weiß ich ganz genau, dass sie sich wieder streiten werden. Aber das will ich an meinem Geburtstag nicht. Also sage ich nichts. Ich habe nie etwas gesagt. Wahrscheinlich denken sie, ich bin gestört. Das denken sie aber alle. Als ich das erste Mal im Dorf gewesen war, habe ich wohl irgendetwas komisches gesagt. Dann hat meine Mama entschuldigend gesagt, dass ich für mein Alter ein wenig intelligenter und erwachsener bin. Aber das fand ich komisch, weil ich damals glaube ich gerade einmal drei Jahre alt war. Ich glaube das hat dem Menschen nicht gefallen... ich glaube es war Yushiros Vater gewesen. Immer noch höre ich jetzt meinen Vater schreien und ich weiß, dass es wieder um mich geht. Jetzt schreit auch meine Mutter. Ich bleibe auf der Stelle stehen und frage mich, ob ich nicht lieber woanders hingehen sollte. Vielleicht würden sie es verstehen, wenn ich ihnen sagen würde, dass ich mich irgendwo verlaufen habe? Oder dass ich im nahe gelegenen Wald etwas gesehen habe. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Nein, das würden sie mir nicht glauben. Und Freunde hätte ich auch nicht treffen können, weil ich keine habe. Mein Mund verzieht sich zu einem angedeuteten traurigen Halbkreis, bevor ich vor mir auf den Boden blicke. Nein, ich will nun nicht da rein gehen. Wenn Mama wieder schreit. Langsam wende ich mich also ab und werde mich daran machen, mir zu überlegen, wieso ich später gekommen bin. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach sagen, dass ich irgendwo eingeschlafen bin. Dann würde mein Stiefvater mich zwar anschreien, aber mit ein wenig Glück nicht deshalb, weil ich ein nutzloses Kind bin. Es gibt ja viele Kinder, die Mittags einmal schlafen müssen, oder? Ja, bestimmt. Das wird schon alles irgendwie gut werden. Mit der Hand fahre ich mir erleichtert durch mein Haar, doch merke ich seinen Zustand sofort: Abgeschnitten. Verstümmelt. Verklebt. Mama hat meine Haare immer gemocht, fällt mir ein. Sie hat gesagt, sie sind so schön und fallen mir in Kaskaden über die Schultern. Oh nein. Ich habe Mama traurig gemacht, weil ich nicht auf meine Haare aufgepasst habe. Sie wird traurig sein. Wegen mir. Nun will ich erst recht nicht nach Hause.

Ich entschließe mich wirklich in den Wald zu gehen – aber nicht zu weit rein, weil Mama sagt, dass dort böse Dinge geschehen, wenn es dunkel wird. Mein Blick gleitet hinauf auf die Sonne, die mich anlächelt. Ja, die Sonne ist meine Freundin. Weil sie lieb zu mir ist und mir nichts böses sagt. Und sie wärmt mich. Ich habe die Sonne gern. Aber sie wird bald untergehen, das weiß ich. Und dann bin ich ganz alleine. Doch bis dahin gibt es noch ein wenig Zeit, also mache ich mich auf den Weg in den Wald. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich vergessen habe meinem Stiefvater das Ganze mit zu bringen. Ob der Mann noch auf mich wartet? Yushiro hätte mir alles eh abgenommen. Oder mich als Hexe beschimpft. Das taten sie aber immer. Ich kann ja einfach sagen, dass ich es verloren habe oder nein... dann will er mich schlagen. Genau, ich sage einfach, dass ich aufgehalten wurde und der Mann nicht mehr da war. Ich glaube sowieso, dass er es mir nicht gegeben hätte. Sie meiden mich ja alle. Hm... im Wald ist es kühler als in der Sonne und ich schlinge die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Irgendwie wird mir in letzter Zeit schnell kalt und Mama macht sich Sorgen, dass ich mir eine Erkältung einhole. Das wäre nicht gut, denn Mama sagt, dass so eine Erkältung schnell tödlich enden kann. Ich war aber noch nie so oft wie andere in meinem Leben krank gewesen. Nur zwei oder dreimal. Einmal war es, weil ich in den Fluss gefallen bin. Es wäre beinahe eine Lungenentzündung geworden. Ich war damals gerade drei Jahre alt. Mama hat nächtelang geweint, weil sie Angst um mein Leben hatte. Ich will Mama nicht mehr weinen sehen. Sie wird wegen meinen Haaren weinen. Und vielleicht auch wegen meiner roten Wange. Und dann deshalb, weil mein Stiefvater sie anschreit, dass sie sich um etwas wie mich keine Sorgen machen braucht. Weil ich... anders bin. Das verstehe ich nicht so Recht und wenn ich Mama danach frage, dann sagt sie, dass dem so ist... aber dann sagt sie, dass jeder Mensch anders ist. Für sich selbst. Dann höre ich Papa immer wieder verdächtig schnauben. Oder verächtlich. Wie man es auch immer nennt. Nun bin ich aber wirklich müde und ich merke, dass ich ein wenig zu weit in den Wald hineingelaufen bin. Oh je... aus welcher Richtung kam ich noch einmal? War da gerade ein Geräusch?  
Ich verbringe mehrere Minuten damit, mich zu entschließen, aus welcher Richtung ich gekommen bin. Ich drehe mich im Kreis und entscheide mich schließlich für einen Weg, der von der Sonne beleuchtet wird. Meine Freundin die Sonne wird mir bestimmt den richtigen Weg zeigen. Irgendwie sieht der Wald sogar schön aus. Meine Füße setzen sich wieder in Bewegung und bald renne ich der Sonne entgegen. Irgendwie ist es schön, wenn der Wind durch meine Haare weht und sie fast zu lockern scheint. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich endlos rennen könnte, weil ich mich anders fühle. Aber nicht böse anders. Eigentlich schön anders. Bald lache ich sogar und breite die Arme aus, balanciere über einen der umgefallenen Bäume und springe schließlich von ihm, auf einen anderen Stein hinunter. Vor mir glitzert ein Fluss im Sonnenlicht. Ich möchte in das kalte Nass springen... doch als ich lande, rutsche ich aus und purzele auf den Boden. Mit einem Mal habe ich Schmerzen in meinem Fuß und stöhne auf. Aber ich weine nicht. Ich will nicht weinen. Ich will für Mama stark sein... ob sie mich schon vermisst? Ich schaue auf meinen Fuß hinunter und blinzele ein paarmal. Irgendwie war ein Stein bemalt. Irgendwie ist mein Fuß rot. Und er brennt. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und fahre mir mit meiner Hand an meinen Knöchel. Aua. Es tut weh. Wo ist Mama? Mama weiß bestimmt, was zu tun ist. Ja genau, sie pustet über den Fuß und gibt ihm einen Kuss... und dann ist es gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Aber mein Fuß sieht scheußlich aus. Ich habe mir ihn irgendwo aufgeschürft und jetzt habe ich eine Wunde... und die brennt. Ich will nach Hause zu Mama. Mit einem Mal merke ich auch, dass meine Freundin die Sonne gar nicht mehr so hell am Himmel steht. Ich bekomme Angst, weil ich nachts nicht in den Wald darf. Bestimmt bekomme ich nun noch mehr Ärger. Ich hätte nach Hause gehen sollen. Dann wäre ich nicht ganz alleine irgendwo im Wald gewesen. Dann hätte ich zwar Ärger bekommen, aber nicht so viel wie jetzt. Ich habe Mama unglücklich gemacht. Papa wird sie wieder anschreien. Das tut er immer, wenn er wütend ist. Und dann... dann machen sie etwas anderes, aber davon weiß und verstehe ich nichts. Mama sagt, Papa kann sich dadurch abreagieren. Ich ziehe meinen Fuß näher an mich. Er sieht komisch aus. Die Wunde brennt immer noch und irgendwie wirkt er verdreht. Ein Rascheln weckt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich blicke auf den Stein, von dem ich gefallen bin. Plötzlich durchzuckt mich ein heller Schmerz und ich schreie auf. Und dann wird alles schwarz.

„Ich frage mich, wo sie bleibt. Sie ist sonst doch immer pünktlich." Die Frau steht vor ihrem bescheidenen Heim und fasst sich mit den Fingerspitzen an ihren Mund, welcher ihre besorgte Mimik ziert. „Meine Güte! Das Balg ist mir scheißegal! Ich frage mich vielmehr, wo die Sachen sind, die sie holen sollte! Ich habe ein Vermögen dafür bezahlt!" Beim Klang der männlichen Stimme hinter sich, zuckt die Frau zusammen und fährt herum, wo sie in die wütenden Augen ihres Lebensgefährten blickt. „Wie kannst du so etwas..." Doch sie kommt mit dem Satz nicht zu Ende, weil ihre Stimme jäh stirbt, als der Mann sie zurück ins Haus zerrt. Der Geruch von Sake steigt ihr wieder in die Nase. Natürlich. Er hat getrunken. Das Geschäft läuft nicht gut, also hat er getrunken. Und sie weiß, was als nächstes kommt. Aber sie will es nicht aufgeben. „...sie ist doch unser Kind.", murmelt die Frau leise und hat Tränen in den Augen. In ihren Gedanken ist sie ganz bei ihrer armen kleinen Tochter. Was ist, wenn ihr etwas geschehen ist? Aber nein, das interessiert ihn nicht? Stattdessen verpasst er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Damit sie leise ist. Sie fasst sich mit tränenden Augen an die Wange, ehe er sie gegen die Wand drückt und mit Gewalt ihre Beine auseinander drückt. „Bitte... Wir müssen... sie doch suchen..." Die Stimme der Frau ist nicht mehr als ein Wimmern. Doch den Mann interessiert es nicht.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne ist es finstere Nacht. Das erste was mir auffällt sind die Schmerzen, die ich nicht mehr habe. Mama hat mich bestimmt gefunden und nach Hause gebracht, oder? Nein, der Boden ist immer noch … ich bin im Wald, oder? Aber dann ist Mama bestimmt bei mir und hat meinen Fuß verarztet, oder? Ja genau, so muss das sein. Ganz bestimmt. Aber ich sehe sie nicht, als ich versuche mich zu bewegen. Irgendwie fühle ich mich ganz schwach und ausgezehrt... wo ist Mama? Mir schnürt es die Kehle zu. Ich will zu meiner Mama, wo ist sie nur? Sucht sie mich denn nicht? Bin ich ihr doch nicht wichtig? „Ma...ma..." Meine Worte sind nur ein Flüstern und erst, als etwas neben mir plötzlich aufhört, merke ich, dass da war. Das Schmatzen hat aufgehört. Aber was für ein Schmatzen? Ich muss... Was ist das? Alles ist rot. Der ganze Boden vor mir ist rot. Wieso ist er rot? Haben sie ihn auch angemalt? Nein, das ist keine Farbe... das ist so wie das, das aus meinem Körper kam. Ich schaue auf meinen Fuß, doch da ist keine Wunde mehr. Irgendwie bin ich froh, doch mein Herzschlag geht schneller. Im nächsten Moment fasse ich mir an meine Brust, wo ich vorher den Schmerz gespürt habe. Doch er ist auch nicht mehr da. Wo ist Mama? Meine Augen weiten sich, als ich dieses komische Ding vor mir sehe, das mich aus seinen glühenden Augen mustert. Es sind glühende gelbe Augen... und gleichzeitig sind sie doch wieder leer. Irgendetwas an ihnen kommt mir vertraut vor, doch sie jagen mir auch einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich würde mich bewegen, wenn ich könnte... ich möchte mich bewegen, aber mein Körper will das nicht. Also schaue ich dieses Tier mit dem roten Mund vor mir weiter an. An seinen Zähnen klebt etwas, das ich nicht identifizieren kann. Wieso schaut es mich so eindringlich an? Angst. Ich möchte weinen. Aber ich habe zu viel Angst, als dass ich weinen könnte. Also verlässt mich der Drang danach. „Mama..." Das ist das einzige, was ich über die Lippen bringe, bevor das vierbeinige Etwas vor mir Anlauf nimmt. Ich weite die Augen noch mehr, als es damit den Blick auf das freigibt, was sich hinter ihm befindet: Ein Körper. Das da... das ist ein... roter... in Einzelteile …. zerstückelter... Nun kommen mir doch die Tränen in meine weit aufgerissenen Augen und ich kreische lauthals, versuche mich aufzurappeln, doch ich bin viel zu schwach, als dass ich beim Wegrennen eine Chance hätte. Gerade als ich aufspringe, spüre ich das Gewicht des Tieres auf mich, welches mich auf den Boden drückt und mir in die Schulter beißt. Wieder spüre ich starke Schmerzen und schreie panisch auf. Nein, ich will nicht sterben! Mama! Mama muss kommen! Sie kann mich doch nicht einfach so sterben lassen! Wieso lässt Mama mich einfach so sterben?! „MAMA!" Ich schreie so laut ich kann und schluchze weiter auf, doch das Tier zerrt nun an meiner Schulter. Seine messerscharfen Zähne bohren sich weiter hinein. Ich will nicht sterben. Ich muss zu Mama. Was soll Mama denn ohne mich machen? Bitte... Das Tier macht eine schnelle Bewegung und ich fliege durch die Luft, knalle auf den Boden. Meine Schulter brennt so sehr. Sie tut so weh. Ich will sie gar nicht anschauen. Mama... Wo ist Mama.  
Das Tier nimmt wieder Anlauf.  
Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will nicht sterben. Mama soll kommen. Oder Papa... sogar Papa soll kommen. Ich werde auch versprechen, dass ich immer artig sein werde. Ich verspreche es. Ich werde nichts mehr sagen und ich werde auch nicht mehr lachen, wenn es den anderen nicht gefällt... Und ich werde gleich nach Hause gehen. Immer. Aber bitte... Mama... Mama muss mich doch retten kommen...  
Die Beine werden schneller.  
Sie ist doch meine Mutter! Mein Herz rast und ich greife mir an die Schulter, versuche aufzustehen, doch kann es nicht.  
Gleich ist es bei mir.  
Panisch krieche ich unter Schmerzen vor mich hin. Mama...!  
Ich höre die schnellen Schritte, als es zum Sprung ansetzt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie seine Silhouette den Mond verdeckt. „MAMAAAA!"

Jetzt ist da nur noch Blut.

Keuchend liegt sie auf ihrem Bett und starrt vor sich auf das, was gerade durch die Wand gekommen ist. Es hat ihren Mann der Länge nach zerteilt. Und ihn dann mit sich gerissen – oder eher ein Teil von ihm. Es hat ihn einfach... zu sich hinaus gerissen. Immer noch nackt und wie betäubt, sitzt die Frau da und begreift allmählich was gerade wirklich geschehen ist. Sie begreift, dass ihr Mann gerade... zerfleischt... wird? Nein, sie hört seine Stimme gar nicht mehr. Er ist gestorben... Sie zieht die Bettdecke über ihre Blöße und reist die Augen weiter auf, als sie in der Dunkelheit diese glühenden Augen sieht. Was bringt es ihr noch Angst zu haben... sie weiß, dass sie sterben muss. Sie kennt diese Augen besser als jede andere. Sie hat sie schon immer gekannt. Sie hat einen Teil ihres Lebens mit diesen Augen verbracht. Soll sie nun glücklich sein, dass sie sie holen kommen? Nein, das ist eine andere Art von holen. Das hier ist der Tod, der sie erwartet. Und das wird ihr nun klar. Und sie kann nicht fliehen. Wie immer. Sie hat noch nie fliehen können. Nicht vor den Ansichten ihrer Eltern. Nicht vor ihren Gefühlen. Und ganz bestimmt nicht von ihrem Ehemann. Ein leises Gebet drang über ihre Lippen. „Bitte... wer auch immer mich hört... mach, dass es meiner Tochter... gut geht... und dass sie... glücklich... wird..." Ihre Stimme ist brüchig und eine einzelne Träne läuft über ihre zarte Wange. Dann lächelt sie, als die Klaue sie ebenfalls mit sich reist.

„Verfickte Scheiße! Bringt das Mädchen hier weg!" Ich blicke vor mich und sehe, wie der Kopf des Tieres blutig vor mich auf den Boden fällt. Die gelben Augen funkeln mich noch ein letztes Mal an, ehe sie sich... auflösen? Ich habe noch nie ein Tier dieser Größe sterben sehen... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie sich wirklich auflösen sollten. Jemand ist vor mir gelandet und packt mich unsanft am Arm, zieht mich mit sich nach hinten. Weiter in den Wald, weg von der kleinen Lichtung. Ich schreie vor Schmerzen auf, doch er hört nicht auf, an mir zu zerren. Noch immer unter Schock bemerke ich nicht, dass die Person alle Mühe hat Klauen abzuwehren, die grollend nach mir greifen. Erst als alle an meinem Gesicht vorbei schnellt, realisiere ich sie und schreie auf. Meine Schulter tut so sehr weh und... da sind noch mehr Tiere. Sie... Die Hand schlingt sich fester um mein Handgelenk. Es tut so weh, wenn er mich an meinem verletzten Arm zieht. Ich höre das Klirren von Waffen, die auf etwas treffen. Es hört sich hart an, aber nicht hohl. Ich presse die Augenlider aufeinander. Wie ein kleines Kind. Wenn ich niemanden sehe, dann sieht man mich auch nicht. Genau. Dann bin ich unsichtbar. Und Mama wird kommen, um mich zu holen. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst sie wegbringen!" Da ist wieder die Stimme. Jemand schreit jemanden an. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man schreit. Ich hasse das. „Ja versuch dus doch mal, du Spinner!" Und dann höre ich wieder ein Klirren, danach ein Fluchen und dann werde ich mit einem Mal gepackt. Man drückt mich an sich und als ich die Augen aufreiße, merke ich, dass ich mich in der Luft befinde. Dann sagt derjenige, der mich packt irgendetwas Komisches und ein gelber Blitz rast auf das Tier unter mir herab. Mama... Ich will zu Mama...! Tränen steigen mir in die Augen. Wo ist meine Mama..? Wieso sucht sie nicht nach mir? Mag sie mich nicht mehr? „Mama..." Ich kann kein anderes Wort sagen und spüre, wie man mich fester drückt, doch dann landen wir wieder irgendwo und das Klirren geht weiter. Und das Grollen. Die Schreie. Überall. Aber es sind keine normalen Schreie. Sie tun mir weh. Ich habe Mitleid. Obwohl das Tier mich umbringen wollte. Wieso habe ich denn Mitleid? Mama...!

„Wie sieht es aus?" Sie haben mir eine Decke gegeben und stehen in einer kleinen Gruppe ein wenig weiter weg. Ich kann sie trotzdem hören. Ich sehe, wie einer von ihnen den Kopf schüttelt und die anderen seufzen. „Kein einziger?" Er klingt ungläubig. Immer noch kann ich mich nicht bewegen. Ich habe heute Abend so viel Blut gesehen... Ich habe Angst. Ich will zu Mama.  
„Ernsthaft? Alle tot?"

„Sh, sie sitzt da drüben! Halt die Klappe!"

„Früher oder später findet sie es so und so heraus!"  
„Hey ihr beiden! Hört auf damit. Wir sollten erst einmal den Befehlen folgen und sie mitnehmen."  
„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Mir ist nicht wohl dabei – allein schon deshalb, weil sie eigentlich mausetot sein sollte. Niemand überlebt sowas! Das Vieh hätte sie auf der Stelle töten müssen!"  
„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst den Rand halten!"  
Jemand legt mir Hände über meine Ohren. Ich zucke zusammen und will aufschreien, doch er hält sich mit einem „Sssh" den Zeigefinger vor den Mund. „Ist gut... Ich fass dich nicht an. Versprochen. Okay?" Ich schaue ihn aus großen Augen an. Er gehört zu den Männern. Er ist der, der mich so gezerrt hat. Ich habe Angst vor ihm. Ich habe Angst davor, dass er mich wieder am Arm packt und mir weh tut. Ich will ihm nicht antworten. Auch nicht, als er den Mund ein wenig verzieht und dann seufzt. „Willst du mir wenigstens sagen, wie es deiner Schulter geht?" Sie tut weh, hätte ich sagen können. Aber ich mache meinen Mund nicht auf. Ich will nicht reden. Ich habe Angst vor ihm. Ich will zu meiner Mutter. Wieder seufzt er und nimmt dann meine Decke, die mir ein wenig von meinem Oberkörper gerutscht ist. Dann zieht er sie wieder etwas mehr über mich. Wieder weiten sich meine Augen aus Angst. Ich will zu Mama. „Wir werden dich nun an einen sicheren Ort bringen, okay?" Dann steht er auf und sagt etwas zu den anderen Männern, dass ich nicht verstehen. Ich will doch nur zu Mama. Wieso bringen sie mich nicht zu Mama? Einer von den anderen kommt auf mich zu. Vor ihm habe ich nicht so eine Angst. „Mama...", bringe ich wieder nur heraus und ich sehe, dass er seinen Kopf schief legt. „Wir können dich nicht zu deiner Mama bringen." Mir steigen Tränen in die Augen. Ich will aber zu meiner Mama!  
„Der eine macht ihr Angst und verstört sie, der andere bringt sie zum Weinen. Was haben die sich nur dabei gedacht, euch mir zuzuteilen?" Nun kommt ein etwas älter aussehender Mann auf mich zu und sieht mich warm an. „Hey, meine Liebe. Wir bringen dich nun nach Hause." Sie würden mich zu Mama bringen? Aber ich dachte, das können sie nicht? Wieso lügen sie mich denn vorher so an? Wieso lügen mich alle immer an? Wieso wollen sie mich denn immer verletzen? Ja, ich werde zu Mama kommen... Mama!

Aber damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass sie mit „nach Hause" keineswegs das meinten, auf das ich gehofft hatte. Sie meinten eine völlig neue Welt.

****

- Thanks for Reading -


End file.
